Caledonia Corvairs
The Caledonia Corvairs are a Canadian junior ice hockey team based in Caledonia, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Golden Horseshoe Conference of the Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League. On May 23, 2012, the Brantford Eagles were transplanted to Caledonia, Ontario and renamed the Caledonia Corvairs, the name of the long running Junior C team in the town. The Eagles had been one of the most dominant teams in Junior B for the past four seasons but lacked crowd support. Leave of Absence (2018-19) On June 18, 2018 the organization announced they were taking a leave of absence for the 2018-19 season. The team's general manager and director of hockey operations, Brian Rizzetto had been running the team for 16 years and he had other work related commitments were part of the reason for the leave and that his son Michael would be taking over and he would remain as an advisor with the team. History Early on a Junior C team, the Brantford Penguins got their foot in the door with the Southwestern Junior B Hockey League in 1976. After 2 seasons, the SWJBHL folded and the Penguins jumped to the Golden Horseshoe Junior Hockey League. In 1984, the Brantford Alexander B's were Golden Horseshoe Champions. In 1986, the Alexander B's were infamously suspended from playing in the 1986-87 season in a crackdown against violence by the Ontario Hockey Association. The team was rebranded the Brantford Classics in 1987 and jumped to the Mid-Western Junior Hockey League. The Classics were very competitive until they were relocated to Ohsweken, Ontario and became the Ohsweken Golden Ealges in 1992. The team would not have another winning season until 2005-06 and missed the playoffs 6 consecutive years in that time. In 1998, the team was renamed the Brant County Golden Eagles and returned to Brantford in 2002 still as the Golden Eagles. The name was shorted in 2008 to just the Eagles and the team's fortunes began to turn around. In the newly formed Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League's Mid-Western Conference, the Eagles would put up 157 victories in 205 games, 3 Conference titles, and the 2009 Sutherland Cup as OHA and GOJHL Champions. On May 23, 2012, the team was relocated and renamed the Caledonia Corvairs. After a first-place finish in the 2012-13 in the Mid-Western Conference, the Corvairs applied to transfer to the Golden Horseshoe Conference to play against teams closer to their area. Season-by-season results Sutherland Cup appearances :2009: Brantford Eagles defeated Stoney Creek Warriors 4-games-to-1 :2010: LaSalle Vipers defeated Brantford Eagles 4-games-to-1 :2012: St. Catharines Falcons defeated Brantford Eagles 4-games-to-2 :2014: Caledonia Corvairs defeated St. Catharines Falcons 4-games-to-3 :2015: Caledonia Corvairs defeated LaSalle Vipers 4-games-to-2 :2016: Caledonia Corvairs defeated Waterloo Siskins 4-games-to-0 Caledonia Corvairs defeated [[London Nationals 2016 Sutherland Cup Champions :2017: Elmira Sugar Kings defeated Caledonia Corvairs 4-games-to-2 :2018:Caledonia Corvairs defeated Elmira Sugar Kings 4-games-to-0 Listowel Cyclones defeated Caledonia Corvairs 4-games-to-0 George S. Dudley Trophy Super "C" appearances :1976: Woodstock Navy-Vets defeated Brantford Penguins 4-games-to-none See also *Caledonia Corvairs (1961–2012) External links *Caledonia Corvair Website References Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2012